YuGiOh 5D's  Dragons of Hope!
by Rex Regum
Summary: A story a wrote during the time of 5D's VS Unicorn. Plot's changed a lot since then. Enjoy. There are several chapters in one as I couldn't be bothered separating them. Sorry D; I'm not going to update, sorry. Unless you guys really like it. 1 Death  /


-Prologue

"The door to evolution!" Yusei Fudo began.

"The power of the blazing darkness!" Jack Atlas add.

"The great gust of the united beasts!" Crow Hogan finished.

"Strike! Shooting Star Dragon attacks Machine Emporer Grannel Infinity!" Yusei called to the sky.

"Destroy! Scar-Red Nova Dragon attacks Machine Emporer Skiel Infinity!" Jack announced.

"Peirce! Black Tempest Wing Dragon attacks Machine Emporer Wisel Infinity!" Crow shouted.

Three D-Wheels, red, white and black, sped up on the giant looped circuit, their opponents enticingly dancing ahead of them.

"God's Wisdom!" Palacido laughed, his eyes shining red.

"God's Grace!" Lucciano giggled, waving his left hand out to the side as a large holographic card flipped up.

"God's Majesty!" Jose chuckled, raising both his arms as the small God, imprisoned in Z-ONE, appeared in the air and began to suck the light and energy out of the giant curcuit. Despite being miles underground the circuit was drawn higher up as Neo Domino City began to fray and fall away, dissapating in flashes of light as the 8-shaped road was formed, hovering in the air above Daedalus Bridge. The small machine-like being began to grow.

"From Atem, a tribute of Egypt's legendary gods!"

"From the Supreme King of the Spirit World, a tribute of the Sacred Beasts!"

"From the destroyed Shadow Realm, the Wicked Gods! From Nazca's cursed earth, the Earthbound Gods! And from the Signers... The great Crimson Dragon itself!"

"Spring Blood Dragon!" Aki Izayoii called as she appeared on her own D-Wheel, leaping out of the ground in a crimson form of light.

"Time Unity Dragon!" Rua and Ruka called as their small two-sided D-Wheel appeared behind Aki.

Flashes of red, yellow, blue, black and purple appeared as energy trails shot out of the ground all around the world, centering on one point.

"The human's evolution... Is to be stopped! Our God shall reset time on this highway!" Jose declared, Satellite turning into a beam of yellow light before eating up the Daedalus Bridge and flying into the God.

"Our... Our destiny is yet to be written! The world was changed by us, and we will set it right!" The signers and co. shouted as the Delta Eagle's ghost flowed through each D-Wheel.

"We can think! With the world of speed!" Yusei declared as he entered Clear Mind.

"With complete power we will dominate this world and change it's destiny for the better!" Jack shouted as the mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on over his heart, flaming.

"Together, we've swarmed on this world! We have the power to change the future!" Crow argued as he joined his comrades.

"Like the seasons, we too bloom and wither!" Aki stated as she entered peace with her friends.

"Whether we have high technology or live in caves," Rua began.

"we're all bound by one thing!" Ruka shouted as the Spirit World's influence began to bind everything, as Super Polymerization had done so many decades ago.

"Our bonds, Nexus!"

"If we evolved and had to be set back on the 'correct' course, then... We evolved through Duel Monsters! Trap activate! God's Declaration*!" The all proclaimed as the five D-Wheels, bound by the steady flow of Nexus, becoming a flow of white. The birthmarks shined as the white turned crimson, mixed with white, then black, then orange, then green, then blue and grey, becoming steady rainbow glow. Turning into a great hand. the hand flowed with a great energy as the powers conjured from all over the world returned to their rightful places.

"God played a hand in everything... He led us this far, with Yliaster! With the Senem Items! The Spirit World! The Crimson Dragon! Everything will all return to him..." Everyone reminded. "And with Nexus, we'll stand!"

"United We Stand! Equip to Shooting Star Dragon! We control 6 Monsters, raising Shooting Star Dragon's Attack Power to 7800! Then, we activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect!"

Yusei revealed the top card of his deck. Junk Synchron. Yusei repeated this process 5 times, calling out the name of the card he drew.

"Majestic Dragon!"

"Drill Synchron!"

"Junk Synchron!"

"Quilbolt Hedgechog!"

"Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

"Battle! Shooting Star Dragon, finish this!"

"God's power will rule!" Jose growled.

"Duel Monsters changed out world... And our fate!" Yusei shouted back.

"Infinity Stopper!" Lucciano cried out.

"Self Destruct Button!" Rua yelped as a buttom appeared out of the side of Yusei's nodded grimly before hitting the button, speeding up as he did so to complete a literally burning lap of the Circuit with his friends before the Circuit was destroyed, along with the three emperors of Yliaster.

That was the last duel ever recorded in Neo Domino city.

Sherry LeBlanc held the key to the future. She had retreated to Australia, rarely dueling. Neo Domino City was just a barren wasteland to be scavenged from. The world of Duel Monsters was, for once, clear of magic. Just KaibaCorp's latest solid vision holographics system. Sherry LeBlanc hid Z-ONE in her D-Wheel, with one password.

'Nexus'

[*God's Declaration = Solemn Judgement's Japanese name. Fits better with the rest of the dialougue, don'tcha think?]

-Chapter 1

James had grown up with Duel Monsters. His deck was... Outdated, yet powerful. He barely relied on Synchro monsters, unlike most duelists nowadays. He would overpower his opponent with one of three cards. James had a reputation for being a relentless wolf in battle but like a dog when out, carelessly flying through life. He had longed to inherit the powerful deck his mother held onto so dearly. He had always been a loner that was mauled by older children though everything changed for him during a single duel.

James pushed the dangling fringe of his blonde hair aside as he gazed at his outspread cards. He had long blonde hair with a simple tight white shirt and trousers, his eyes a glistening turquoise. He had a gold-trimmed white deck holder on his wrist with a revolving slot on the upper part. He was bored and guessing what the next card in his deck would be.

"Royal Decree." He muttered as he drew a Bottomless Trap Hole. Sighing, he placed the card back at the top of his deck, which was again mechanically shuffled. He swung his legs off the lower bed on his bunk bed, a dull yellow with white mattresses and sheets. He tugged off his yellow jacket from the ladder shrugging it on and doing up the white buttons. He checked the grey belt he wore, checking his deck holder, dagger and Swiss Army knife. He moved in a carefree way but still gracefully as he placed his, again, yellow and white trainers on his feet before finding his Duel Board in the garage.

James lived in Korea, having immigrated from England when he was younger. He lived in a large, expensive apartment, with an elevator and garage aside from his mother's needlessly large house. He gazed admiringly at the grey D-Wheel in front of him, the Swift Judgement[. It had it's pedals in it's 'wings', with feather-like parts sliding back from the nose. It had two red lights near the front with a small wheel, and at the back a spiked tail curled upwards in the seat, the spikes holographics projectors along with being used to steady the rider as they held the controls inside the 'feathers'. James would be allowed to ride it on one condition. He used to it race in the Yubel Bridge race, and move his father's grave elsewhere.

James' father had been buried in an old countryside farm, killed as he tried to protect the family of three from burglars. James' mother, Jessica, had brought James up, providing funds through her Lock deck. James' father had run a Power deck, but he lacked the flair he needed to win. He lacked his true trump card. The one that James had won in a street duel so many years ago...

_James' battered Duel Disk was far to big for him as he placed it on the ground in front of him, sitting as he faced his opponent. James' cards were disorganized, with several cards he couldn't use. _

_"I summon Krebons!" James declared as he placed the card on the blade. His opponent jumped back in surprise.._

_"A tuner! No way!" He cried out before calming himself. "Well then, my turn! Draw!" He pulled out the top card of his deck. He added it to his hand before reviewing his situation. He held in his hand Shiny Black C, Monster Reincarnation, Graceful Charity, Destiny Hero Defender, Beast King Barbaros and Royal Decree. He grinned at his starting hand. "I activate Graceful Charity! I draw three cards, but discard two!" He drew three cards from his deck before sending Beast King Barbaros and Royal Decree to the graveyard. "Then, I play Monster Reincarnation! By discarding Shiny Black C, I can return Beast King Barbaros to my hand!" He declared as he did so._

_"Yeah! Kill him, Tom!" Many supporters cheered as they watched the duel._

_"Tch. Hurry up already!" James shouted at him._

_"Humph. Fine! I summon Destiny Hero Defender in Defense position!" Tom declared as he placed the card on the device on his arm. "Turn end."_

_"My turn, draw!" James pulled out the next card in his deck, then drew another. "I summon Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter!" He grinned as he placed the card on the disk in on his lap. "Destroy Defender!" The white dog rushed up and bit Defender and the giant rock golem shattered into fragments of light. "I mill three cards!" The top three cards were sent to his deck as Quilbolt Hedgehog appeared on his feild. "Umm... Attack!" James cried as all his monsters charged at Tom, who was screaming as the solid vision hit him._

_Sprawled on the ground, Tom got back onto his feet._

_[James - 4000 LP]_

_[Tom - 1800 LP]_

_He grunted as he dusted himself._

_"Alright then, my turn!"_

_"Not yet!" James snapped, his oversized Duel Disk dangling on left arm. "Synchro Summon! Gaia Knight, Force of Earth!" Krebons evaporated into two green rings as the other monsters turned into four stars, and a mechanical knight on his horse appeared as the rings disappeared._

_"What! This runt can Synchro Summon! Where'd you steal that from!" Tom shouted, panicking._

_"Turn end." James announced with a grin. He was superior now._

_"Don't get cocky... I summon Beast King Barbaros!" Tom growled._

_"You still can't beat me!" James taunted._

_"I set one card and end!" Tom snapped at James. The crowd was silent now, not knowing who to root for._

_"Time to wrap things up! I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin! Next, I attack!"_

_Jain lunged at Barboros, and the large lion-like beast swung it's large spear, shattering Jain._

_[James - 2800 LP]_

_[Tom - 800 LP]_

_"How did that happen!" James cried out. He then noticed a new card on Tom's feild._

_"Skill Drain..." He whispered. James scanned his hand. "I set two cards and end." He muttured._

_"I draw! Next, Beast King Barbaros attacks you!"_

_"I activate two traps! Rusted Trap! I select one Trap card from either player's Graveyard and set it on my feild! However, the turn I activate this trap, it's destroyed! And then, Negate Attack!"_

_"What!" Tom stumbled backwards, knowing his doom._

_"I summon Plaguespreader Zombie! Tuning! Thought Ruler Archfiend! Attack!"_

_"No! I refuse to-" Tom screamed, cut off as Barbaros was turned into a green energy as black mist covered and threw back Tom._

_[James - 5800 LP]_

_[Tom - 0 LP]_

_Tom was covered in dirt and his eyes were beginning to water as James ripped the Duel Pass out of Tom's Duel Disk. James loaded it into his own. A Duel Pass was a small plastic card containing a Duelist's Duel Record, DP and more. Normally, a Duel Pass was automatically recorded in a Duel Disk, but data could be edited on the card. Tom had been saving up for a D-Wheel, none other than the Omega Frame, worth 50,000 DP and Tom had made some progress. With a nice packet of 41,672 Duel Points, James walked off to the card store._

_James remembered the satisfaction he had felt when he, surrounded by many Duelists, ripped open his many packs of cards. He had several Structure Decks, Starter Decks, and even more Booster Packs. He had just spent 18,000 DP on cards, and he was surrounded by Duelists wanting to trade with him. James had fifteen boxes of 'Light of Destruction', and was ripping into them with his ready-made decks neatly placed on top of their boxes. Seven boxes of Crimson Crisis had been looted, with many other random packs lying around. James had purchased more than 3000 cards that day._

_"Dark Armed Dragon? Ugh, another useless one." James grunted as he threw it into a messy pile of cards. It was caught by someone he didn't know._

_"Dark Armed Dragon? Soul of the Duelist! Here, I'll trade you some for them." That person had offered._

_"How about this? You place your ante in my pile. We'll duel, winner takes all." James replied._

_"Umm... I don't have a deck." The person replied. It was a tennager, about three years older than James, who was eleven._

_"Use your ante then." James had instructed._

_They exchanged blows for thirty minutes, in which time a group of spectators had formed and holographics projectors were placed and the area was set up like a miniature Duel Ring. James sat on a chair while the teen was leaning against the counter of the store, with a table in between them, and two Duel Mats._

_"Chain! Assault Mode Activate, DNA Transplant!" James grinned, flipping two cards face up._

_"Heh. Either way, Judgment Dragon attacks your Stardust Dragon!" His opponent laughed._

_"Three Honest to the graveyard! Prepare for 9000 Damage!"_

_"Nope, 2 Honest here!"_

_"27000 Attack? That's... 15000 Damage!" James cried out._

_"I've won this one!" His opponent triumphantly announced._

_"Wakubaku." James grinned._

_"You know what? How about we skip this duel?" His opponent offered._

_"Can I have those cards? Lightsworns?" James sheepishly asked._

_"Only if you give me your cards from Soul of the Duelist." His opponent haggled._

_"Deal."_

James had come a long way from then. He had yet to thank that person, nor had he ever seen them again. Placing his designer shoes on his board and allowing them to lock in place as he placed his helmet on his head. With a yellow visor and silver body with a sleek yellow sun up the top, it accented James' usual outfit. He rode into the elevator, a large one with room to fit several D-Wheels, and exited out into the city. Yubel Bridge was growing, and fast.

It might have just been a coincidence, or it could have been fate. James' future was changed through the few events of that day,

- Chapter 2

Grinding on a handrail, there was a mixed response from pedestrians in the busy city streets to him. Some smiled at him, some muttered under their breath and some merely ignored him, or didn't notice him. James was heading further ahead.

Residents were allowed to go up the 'safe' zones of the Yubel Bridge as it was still being constructed. It was nearing Neo Domino City, and James wanted to see it. Leaning forward for more momentum, James arrived at the bridge in about thirty minutes. It was a special moment as part of the Daedalus Bridge had been found, and it had been stabilized. Debris lay further ahead and many D-Wheelers, along with children, had formed at the edge of the 'safe' point. Construction was underway on the other side. Neo Domino City, or what was left of it, was up ahead.

"Soar, Steel Luster!" A voice shouted with glee as a black and red-highlighted D-Wheel sped past the crowd, smashing through the barricade that had been set up. It had a set of retractable wings and jumped the next part as it reached the end of the fragment of Daedalus Bridge. With silver sections of paint, it shone in the sun as it landed on a battered road of the city.

With several D-Wheels rushing out to find the mysterious D-Wheeler, James saw the opportunity to see the city for himself. His yellow and white Duel Board fired a thruster and James sailed over a fissure, grinding on a banister and sliding up curved walls. He pulled his dagger out and loaded it into his Deck Holder on his arm, turning the dagger as the blade emitted two blades with slots of his cards. Judgement Dragon was slapped onto a blade as the Momentum powered up his D-Wheel, allowing him to just slide onto the bridge the D-Wheels had gotten to.

Trucks, cars, D-Wheels and even some helicopters had come to Neo Domino City to find the D-Wheeler. James felt isolated as he slid into a building. Ducking past Sector Security he went and found the D-Wheel.

With a thick pad-like grey front, the silver wheel was hidden under it, with a silver highlight at the back of the front, with a screen and slot for sometime strange. It had two black skeletal wings with silver highlights, and parts of it folding out to make wings. There was a spiked tail that curved upwards, also black with a red underside. At the back were red thrusters which were emitting a light blue flame. The whole vehicle was covered with small silver spikes.

The driver couldn't have been older than 20, with an orange visor and muddy grey pad-like helmet. They wore a black Riding Suit with a red underclothing visible by the unzipped outer part. The collar was raised and grey and the outfit had silver highlights on his gloves, boots, shoulder pads and knee pads. Something held a resemblance to someone he had once seen... Who that person was, James had no idea.

"Hey! You there!" The D-Wheeler shouted to James, who gasped and dove behind a pillar. "Come out."

James slowly revealed himself.

"You... You should come with Security... N- No way you can survive out here..." James mumbled.

"Security is onto me already?" The D-Wheeler grunted, listening to a steady growl of engines in the distance. The sound of helicopters was faint, but there. Just as this happened, a group of three D-Wheels sped onto the highway, surrounding the D-Wheeler. He pulled out an egg-like device with small wings and a protruding spike off his arm and placed it in the slot on his D-Wheel. Pressing a button, he smiled. "Riding Duel..." He began as his screen showed Speed World 2 being activated. "Acceleration!" He shouted as he leapt into his D-Wheel and sped off, accelerating at an amazing pace with the Overboost system.

The Securities followed, and James came last in the line, struggling to keep up as the wind whipped his clothes. One D-Wheel had stopped, and smoke was emitting out of the front end as the Security dusted himself. A card fell out of the deck holder on his wrist. Royal Decree, James thought as he picked the trap card up. Throwing his board into the back of the seat, James ripped out a Duel Pass and replaced it with his own, loading his deck as he began the machine. The Security's Duel Pass was left on the ground in front of the dumbfounded patroller.

"Did that just get stolen by a kid?" He asked himself as he picked up his card.

"I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin, set one card and end!" James called out to the group he was approaching as Dandylion and Krebons was sent to the grave.

[Ihaki - 2700 LP]

[Duel Chaser KR354 - 0 LP]

[Duel Chaser KR372 - 1200 LP]

[James - 4000 LP]

"Oh? A new Security? No... A child." Ihaki laughed emptily to himself as her viewed the current state of the duel. "I activate Armed Dragon LV 10's effect! By discarding one card, I can destroy all face-up monsters on the field!" He discarded one card as the dragon released its spikes. A wall of light appeared from the ground and the spikes disintegrated as Armed Dragon shattered and Stardust Dragon appeared from the fragments.

"Starlight Road!" James laughed.

"Tch. Forbidden Chalice!" Ihaki snapped back as Stardust Dragon began to be covered in stars. "Cost Down! I summon Armed Dragon LV5, then activate Level Up!" The dragon appeared on the field before growing into it's Level 7 Counterpart. "Then, with the Speed Spell Graverobber, I summon Armed Dragon LV10!" Ihaki laughed as he emptied his hand.

"Battle." His voice dropped as he ordered his monster to attack, a cold tone.

"Wakubaku!" The Security fighting alongside James declared as a card flipped up on his field. "I don't know who you are, but I've got a job to take this guy down... Stardust Dragon is a valuable card..." He grunted. Ihaki sighed and fell back, glimpsing at James' hand before speeding back up.

"Catch me if you can!" He sang. The Security growled before whipping out his next card. "I set two cards and end!" A brown portal appeared in front of his D-Wheel, along with a large card that melted into the ground.

"My turn! I set one monster and end!" James grinned.

"Skill Drain!" The Security gasped as his Life Points were reduced to next to none.

"How long can you hold up, ossan?" Ihaki laughed as he sped ahead. His deck was locked. He drove out of sight as James exchanged glances with the Security. Next thing they knew, a large tornado came and destroyed Skill Drain. Armed Dragon LV10 came after, diving into James' portal and pulling out a small purple alien, who held many cards from James' deck. They were all crushed but one card flew into his hand. _Angel Baton_ He thought triumphantly.

The Security just set one spell or trap card and ended. His hand was low, and he seemed not to have any good cards.

"Angels, aid me!" James called as he drew three cards after his Draw Phase. _Perfect_. He discarded two monsters. "Finish!"

"When the messengers of God fall, one dragon descends to deliver righteous judgement! Purify, Judgment Dragon!" James chanted as he slapped down a card. "Judgment Dragon, roar!" James shouted as his life points were decreased by 1000 and soft golden rays of light destroyed everything on the field but his dragon. "Finish! Divinity Fang!" He and his dragon shot up the broken highway and crashed into Ihaki.

[Ihaki - 0 LP]

[Duel Chaser KR - 200 LP]

[James - 3000 LP]

"Remember that day? You had cornered me with Arcana Force, but I came through with Honest?" The D-Wheeler asked as James approached his breaking D-Wheel. It took a while for James to understand.

"You gave me... These… The cards I needed to make my father's deck..." James uttered, surprised.

"Yeah... You gave me Dark Armed Dragon, Armed Dragon LV10 and more..." Ihaki smiled weakly.

"They... They were both great duels... Ihaki."

"Same... The same from me, James." Ihaki groaned. "See me in the Facility sometime." He sighed as sirens blared in the distance, growing louder by the second.

"Bye, I guess then..." James sighed as he clambered into Ihaki's D-Wheel with his Duel Board.

"Hey-" Ihaki cried as James drove off. "A Security D-Wheel, eh? Oh well..." Ihaki grinned as he climbed in. "Bon voyage, James." He laughed as he turned back, his siren switched on.

"It's... It's that D-Wheeler!" Several people had cried out when James crossed the gap. It was hard to control, a D-Wheel. When a Security D-Wheel followed, it was no surprise. Ihaki tailed James back into a street where they ditched the D-Wheel and traded addresses.

"Duel again, James." Ihaki bid his farewell as he scaled a wall. James got himself a kick-start as he slid into the garage on his D-Wheel.

_Duel again, Ihaki... I'll win. I promise you._

"Judgment Dragon, attack!"

_Riding Duel... I want to try it again..._

"Jain, finish!"

_Swift Judgment..._

"Gragonith, iku zei!"

_Duel Boards aren't enough to satisfy me now..._

"Lyla... fire!"

_The wind of a D-Wheel..._

"Lumina, call up your comrades!"

_The rush of air!_

"Wulf, rise!"

_The true world of speed... I need to enter it!_

"Game!"

_Yubel Bridge... Swift Judgment... I need to ride!_

James had been tempted to drive Swift Judgment for months. He had resisted that urge, and it felt great to climb into the seat. Yubel Bridge had been completed, after several months of yearning to duel with Speed World 2.

"Everybody listen!" A MC shouted from his stand. "In this race, an all-on-all race will occur! Every ten minutes, you have a new turn! If you meet with someone, you upgrade to Speed World 2 and Duel them, 1 on 1! Speed Counters are only increased by the speed on your D-Wheel, unless you have Speed World 2 on! Okay everyone, together now! Speed World - Battle Royal, Set on!" He announced.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!" The noise was deafening as a fifty D-Wheels shot off down the bridge, with everyone else in the city cheering and screaming. Everyone was busy building speed and summoning monsters. "Nearly everyone's got a monster out now! This race is going to be heating up! Oh, what's this! Someone's activated a deadly spell card!"

A large black fog spread around the bridge, consuming everyone and their monsters.

"Speed Spell - End of the Storm! What a great idea! This would destroy everything, and deal enough damage to end the race! But... That's no fun! Will anyone be able to counter this?"

The entire highway turned white and was shining as a dragon appeared out of the bridge.

"I'm in the lead!" James shouted as Stardust Dragon took its place alongside his Duel Runner. Jain was gliding on the road and Garoth was leapinng alongside Jain. He skimmed past someone else and all his monsters attacked, eliminating him.

"Speed World 2 - Set on!" A voice behind James declared as Ihaki drove alongside him. "I set one card and end!"

"Ha! I attack you directly!"

"Wakubaku!"

"Tch." James accelerated as he drew his next card.

"I summon the Level 0 Tuner, Transparent Synchronizer!" James shouted at Ihaki as he summoned the glass-like monster. "Synchro summon! Red Demon's Dragon!" He announced as the dragon took it's place. "I set one card and end!"

"Speed Spell - Raigeki!"

"Stardust Dragon!"

"My Body as a Sheild!"

It was a hurried duel as Ihaki lost 3500 Life Points as he fell far behind James. Stardust was destroyed.

"Reverse World! I special summon Armed Dragon LV10! Destroy!"

"Spirit Trap! I activate the effect of one monster in my deck, hand or graveyard! I choose Magical Merchant!" Ihaki grinned.

"Not this time..." He laughed as James slowed down to be side to side with him. "Moving along! Armed Dragon LV 10, attack!" A spike peirced Red Demon's dragon and Armed Dragon ripped through the Swift Judgment. James screamed as he felt the spike peirce him, winding him. "Turn end!" Ihaki declared happily.

"My turn! I set one card and end!" James noticed that his LP was at 7000, and Ihaki's at 7500. As Ihaki drew, his dragon shrinked. It was Armed Dragon LV8 now.

"Attack!"

"Not if I activate this - Glorious Illusion!" James snapped as Gragonith(ATK - 3500) appeared on his field. "Finish!" Ihaki sighed and James hurriedly drew his next card as Gragonith lunged. "Bye!" James sang as Ihaki's LP hit 8200. The highway had been cleared out as they neared Neo Domino City, or, Nexus Island as they called it now. It had been divided into regions depending on what bridge went to it.

He soon got Judgment Dragon out and began to sweep the bridge until there were only three people left. One person would get the top prize. James sped up, driving at 300kmh as he neared the gate on the island. Suddenly Judgment Dragon stopped, and it melted into Swift Judgment as James drove where it was. He found the card in his hand and a large blue and white serpent ahead of him.

"Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier... No way! This guy's from Ice Barrier!" James gasped. Brionac Bridge had been completed before Yubel, giving out the 'Ice Barrier' Synchro monsters. James checked his hand. He had picked up his continuous trap card, Royal Decree, when he approached the crashed Security. There were several cards in his hand, one of them... Skill Drain. Another was Dust Tornado. Perfect. He set the two cards and summoned Judgment Dragon back onto the feild. _This is going to be easy_. Outstanding Dog Marron was sorted back into his deck, along with several other cards as he ended.

"I play the trap card, Skill Drain!" James cried out as the Brionac player began his turn. James had only 2200 LP left, but it would have to suffice. The Brionac player sighed before ending his turn. James drew a card and grinned. "I play Dust Tornado, destroying Skill Drain! Judgment Dragon, roar!" The feild was cleared as his life points decreased. "I set one card and attack you directly!" He advanced on the Brionac player, who trudged his way to the gate after. Judgment Dragon was destroyed and James took some damage, but he didn't care. "Glorious Illusion, I summon Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon!" James shouted as the dragon rose out of the ground and stuck the last player. James and the Swift Judgment were the last ones left on the bridge. Carelessly dropping his new cards into his pocket, he set out to explore the new island.

Many duelists were here, some of them... Not minding a fight to get some rare cards. And that fight wasn't a duel...

James would have to be careful.

Nexus Island was a giant place. Divided into four regions, Ice Barrier, Yubellion Square, Hero City, Justice Alley and Umi Beach. Brionac Bridge went from Tokyo to Ice Barrier, Yubellion Square came from Busan, Justice Alley was led from Laoang City in Indonesia, Hero City from Duel Academia and Umi Beach from Taiwan. Nexus Island connected all of these countries through Duel Monsters. Underground seven tunnels were built, leading to the giant Scar-Red Nova Arena, which featured strange kinds of Dueling. Uru Tunnel, glowing red with spider-shaped lights that moved. Each Earthbound Immortal had it's own tunnel, with lights shaped like it's animal counterpart and glowing the same colour as the Earthbound Immortal. In the sky was five roads, Stardust, Red Demon's, Ancient, Black Rose and Black Winged, all leading to Crimson Dragon Arena. Crimson Dragon Arena, or just 'Crimson Arena', was the best Duel Monsters arena in the world with a new prototype of Solid Vision that was exclusive to Crimson Arena. Scar-Red Nova Arena used the same prototype. Nexus Island was filled with them. Prototypes everywhere. There was even a road for testing. Surprisingly, it rarely had accidents.

James saw Ihaki's D-Wheel lurking around somewhere in the shadows, keeping away from all the Security patrols on the island. James wheeled his D-Wheel around the island, driving it when his legs got tired. He visited Crimson Arena, Scar-Red Arena and everywhere.

"Fire! Lightsworn Sacrifice!" James shouted as he fired the blaster on his wrist. Reducing someone's LP to 0, he continued around the arena, a giant maze. Labyrinth Wall, James had noted. "D-Wheel!" He called out as he loaded a special Spell Card and fired it into the ceiling, setting off a chain reaction that sent his D-Wheel to him. Jumping into the seat, he loaded his weapon as the 'mouth' of Swift Judgment opened, and as he loaded cards the Judgment Dragon on his D-Wheel seemed to fire bright bursts of light. Gaining speed as he maneuvered past a corner. He drew his next card and placed it on his D-Wheel. Judgment Dragon. He slowed down and activated 'Dragon Bomb', discarding Judgment Dragon to destroy everything within a 50-metre radius. "Monster Reincarnation!" He called out to no-one in particular as he discarded 'Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior' to add Judgment Dragon back to his hand. He summoned it, letting it fuse with his D-Wheel to make an extremely strong monster.

"Fire!" He shouted as Judgment Dragon attacked, Swift Judgment going with it as the light from the blaster wrapped around the D-Wheel as he ploughed through walls and skidded past a duelist as Judgment Dragon struck with a red claw. His D-Wheel emitted smoke as it was lifted up and into the compound. Using a D-Wheel came at a price as he had to leap off, losing 500 LP. A large mechanical arm stooped down to collect the D-Wheel, two claws pinching it, as it was lifted up into a compound.

"My turn! Draw!" James called out as he drew his next card. "Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon!" He announced as he loaded the card into the gun. "Duelist Radar, activate!" James called as he slotted in another card, emitting a holographic projection showing any duelists in his vicinity. Wandering around the clearing he made, James searched at every wall. He spotted on duelist as he aimed the gun in that duelist's direction. A spear-like burst of yellow light burst out as it smashed into the wall, the 'spearhead' shattering as it broke though the wall and struck the duelist. He dived under a shot as it skimmed his shoulder, loading another card and firing it at the other duelist. A silver armour formed on the blaster and as she shot, the laser backfired and struck her, making her lose a fair amount of LP. "Garoth, attack with the Axe of Despair!" James instructed as he loaded two cards. He aligned the blaster with the duelist's.

She quickly loaded three cards, firing out two green balls of light that were pulled out into rings. She fired out three stars as they entered the rings, and in a blinding laser of light a strange device formed on her arm. She fired several black bullets that hit James' gun and destroyed the cards loaded. The other two hit James, knocking him back as a green laser erupted somewhere behind him, slamming the female duelist into a wall. She moaned as James loaded his next card. The third duelist loaded another card, a smart mint suit accompanying his long green hair as James stood up. The third duelist fired and James shot back, his blast ricocheting into him. James felt another attack bounce off him from behind, but he didn't care. With Yubel, he was invincible. The ring around the clearing became a faded red as another duelist entered, a flood following behind him.

"James, winner of the Yubel Race?" She asked formally, white hair splattering her wetsuit-like riding suit.

"Mali, winner of the Umi Race?" The second duelist guessed, standing up as her black hair straightened over her black coat and white tee, her jeans uncurling.

"Mika, winner of the Justice Race?" Another duelist questioned, a green cape trailing behind his light blue jumpsuit, his hair red and hidden by a yellow mask.

"Yojung, winner of the Hero Race?" Yet another duelist announced, a white jacket over his white overalls with his blonde hair neatly cropped.

"Ourlu, winner of the Brionac Race..." James muttered to himself, his blonde hair dirty and his clothes covered in dust.

"Looks like we're all here..." Yojung laughed.

"Let's see who'll come out on top... Synchro summon!" Ourlu shouted, three rings and stars shooting out of his blaster.

"I'll flood you all... Special summon!" Mali muttured as a great serpent burst through a labyrinth wall.

"I'm all set to fight..." Mika shrugged.

"I summon Judgment Dragon and use it's effect!" James declared as the dragon appeared and roared, destroying the ocean ruins around them as the other aces appeared. "Yubel, Terror Incarnate then destroys everything, but not anymore! Starlight Road!" James declared as he saved his two monsters, destroyed his own Yubel and summoned Stardust Dragon. "Swift Movement! Yubel can attack every monster!" A chilly breeze blew the strange skin on his blaster off and reverted them into cards as Brionac screeched.

"Now... Let's fight!" Youjung yelled, firing several attacks.

"Let's make this quick.." James grinned as he fired another spell into the air. Swift Judgment was fired out of the compound and whistled through the air until it landed next to James, who clambered in. Weaving between the several race winners, James attacked and was attacked as the others attacked and hid behind his D-Wheel. Before it was collected, James slid out and rolled onto the ground as the D-Wheel hit into the Brionac duelist and thus eliminating him. James fired several shots around the clearing. Some other duelists wandered in from time to time only to be quickly overpowered.

Mali and Mika had teamed up and James only got a few attacks in as gradually everyone else fell. The two women turned to James, ready to shoot. James nervously loaded a trap as Mali and Mika all fired.

"Trap activate... Shatter Shot!" He grunted as the blasts gathered in the center. "When there are at least 3 Monsters on the field and one of them declares and attack... The damage that would be taken is spread out to the controller of each of these monsters!" James explained triumphantly. "Mali, you control two monsters... Mika, you control one... Shatter!" James snapped his fingers as the gathered beams of light spread out as James loaded another monster.

"Game!" He declared as he fired the finishing shot at Mika. He was lifted out of the maze via and platform in the ground. As he emerged in Scar-Red Nova Arena, the other contestants all on another elevator, most of them glaring at each other and sighing. James grinned as he was lifted back to the surface. He collected his D-Wheel and Duel Disk from the compound as he inserted his Duel Pass back into his disk.

There was a large crowd around a long glass tube that shot straight up and as James watched several D-Wheels drove up it, some crashing back down, as it was the fastest way to Crimson Arena. James wheeled his bike through the crowd as he made his way to a carpark where many D-Wheelers were waiting. As the doors slid open, the D-Wheelers shifted aside for the next person as James ripped through this gap but with an angry D-Wheeler on his tail. Swift Judgment measured that the tube was a mile long before it opened up to Crimson Arena. Going at Speed Counter 12, the fastest gear, it would take half an hour.

"Get back here! Speed World 2, set on!" The other D-Wheeler roared as James reluctantly switched on his feild spell.

[POLE POINT:SHOOTING STAR ELEVATER | LANE:CENTERAL | END POINT:CRIMSON DRAGON ARENA]

[DUELIST 1 - USA/DW-424639194 | D-WHEEL:REGISTERED-USA/127464 | JAKE_DOME/SHOOTING_SPEAR | LP:4000/SPC:0]

[DUELIST 2 - KR/DW-62358369452 | D-WHEEL:REGISTERED-KR/2643173 | JAMES_TOYU/SWIFT_JUDGMENT | LP:4000/SPC:0]

[NXSI - DUEL #16]

"I summon Goblin Attack force and set two cards!" Jake declared as he began to speed up after drawing. "With that, I'll end!"

"My turn!" James drew and he and Jake both sped up. "I summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress! I activate her effect to destroy... The card on the left!" James revealed as he set two cards. Jake's trap was smashed as he ended his turn, a few cards flying from James' automated Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Ha! What a shame... You choose the wrong one to target!" Jake scoffed as he revealed his other one. "Skill Drain!" He laughed. James remembered his several encounters with Skill Drain... Against his Lightsworns, they were useless. "I summon Giant Ogre" He announced as he raced up the tube. "Attack!" Giant Ogre jumped up to batter Lyla with it's club as she shattered, a pendulum appearing as Goblin Attack Force became mesmerized. "Tch... I end."

"My turn... Draw!" James whipped out his next card, quickly checking it before adding it to his hand. "I activate the Speed Spell, Double Summon!" James accelerated as Tune Warrior and Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner appeared out of the wind. "I set two cards and end..." He muttered.

"Ha! Defeated already!" Jake cackled. "My trumph card, Beast King Barbaros!" He shouted as a great lion-like beast filled the tunnel. "Giant Ogre, destroy Battle Fader!" He sang as the troll leapt and was teleported into a portal, re-appearing behind the Swift Judgment as James overtook his opponent.

"Negate Attack!" James announced. "And now, my turn!" He continued. "I activate Dust Tornado to destroy Skill Drain before I activate Lumina's effect! Rise, Jain, Lightsworn Paladin!" James rode through three rings as Jain appeared with a large metallic clawed arm on his sword hand. "Destroy... Beast King Barbaros!" Jain leapt and ripped through the monster as the remaining body bundled into Jake who made it through.

[JAKE_DOME | LP:2800/SPC:5]

"And then Armory Arm's effect kicks in!" James grinned as Jain's claws shot out from Barbaros' corpse and pierced Jake.

[JAKE_DOME | LP:900/SPC:4]

"Gah! It's time for... A reversal!" Jake roared as he summoned a monster. "TUNING!" He screamed as he went through a single ring, Red Dragon's Archfiend appearing alongside him. "Destroy... Lumina!" He instructed as the dragon blew a meteor at Lumina, burning her as James fell back behind him.

[JAMES_TOYU| LP:2000/SPC:5]

"Ugh... It's time to finish things! With a bang! You were wrong to attack Lumina! You need power, but use it wisely!" James scolded as he sped towards the end of Shooting Star Elevator. "Jain, slay Red Dragon's Archfiend!" He commanded as the paladin fell down the tunnel and landed on the dragon's back, ripping through it's neck and running back to Swift Judgment as the dragon broke into fragments of light and the claws stabbed Jake, his D-Wheel failing as he fell down the elevator.

[JAKE_DOME | LP:0(-2200)/SPC:3(0)]

James reset his deck and shuffled it as he broke out into the bright light in Crimson Arena, spectators cheering wildly after having witnessed his duel. James had already made his impact on Nexus Island.

Too much of an impact.

"So this guy, he just takes Red Dragon Archfiend with a Synchro-Warrior combination!" Harrison recounted. "He only dealt 100 Battle Damage, but Armory Arm made that guy take damage equal to Red Dragon Archfiend's attack!" He exclaimed his arms waving wildly.

"So... This guy's a good duelist?" A voice asked.

"Is he a good duelist! Hell yeah!" Harrison exclaimed.

"But... This guy he beat... It's Jake." Kyle muttered.

"What! You mean that..." The voice gasped.

"Yeah. This guy's a real ace..." Kyle replied.

"Then let him face... His own deck." The man laughed.

James never liked crowds. But now, as everyone was cheering, his opinion changed. _'Crowds are only there to be awed, James_', his father had said. _Then let's give them entertainment..._ He thought to himself.

"Judgment Dragon! Fly!" James shouted as he pulled out his ace monster. He clambered into his D-Wheel and took off for a lap around the track. The giant holographic screen showed him and his monster as they completed their lap and down off the arena. There was one other person in here.

With a black orange feathered fedora shielding his eyes and a red-highlighted tuxedo-like riding suit, he seemed like someone to avoid. He had a dangerous blue-winged Duel Disk on his arm with a strange thin spike protruding out from them. James ignored him and wheeled his D-Wheel out of the garage back to the surface of the giant glass platform that was the upper part of Nexus Island. James had a suspicion the man was following him, but he didn't look around. He headed for Shooting Star Elevator, taking the casual elevator that ran alongside the main elevator this time. It was a giant cargo elevator made entirely of a glistening glass. Several Duel Monsters fans and a few businessmen followed him into the elevator. James leant on his D-Wheel as he waited for the elevator to reach the ground.

Yawning, James wheeled his D-Wheel out of the glass room and onto the paved road, driving his D-Wheel back to Yubel Bridge. He was tired and he groggily navigated but his D-Wheel's AI did most of the work and James soon fell asleep.

He later awoke to the sound of a roaring D-Wheel behind him. A great grey D-Wheel with red highlights, grey 'fins' protruding from the sides and a black case on the red screen.

"Riding Duel... Acceleration." The D-Wheeler murmured softly as James' Speed World 2 activated. James' mind instantly cleared as he drew his first five cards. Not quite familiar ones.

"Ugh... I'll set two cards and end." He groaned, his jaw stiff. Two holographic cards appeared and melted into the ground either side of him.

"My turn! I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin! Attack!" James jerked as the monster lashed at him.

"Des Accelerator!" He declared firmly as he sped up. He had a large advantage with 7 Speed Counters.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card, Hidden Ladder!"

"But.. This is a Riding Due-" James blurted as his opponent slowed down to a near-stop.

"During my End Phase, Jain removes the top two cards of my deck to my graveyard..." The monster's sword was pointed back at the D-Wheel as two images of Wulf, Lightsworn Beast fell onto the ground, forming into the two monsters.

"What! Hmm... I activate the Speed Spell, Double Summon and summon Arcana Force 0 - The Fool! I then tribute it for... Arcana Force XXI - The Hanged Man!" James shouted as he sped on ahead. Great blue tentacles shot out of his monster and wrapped around a Wulf's head with the corpse falling onto the D-Wheel. "Game!" James grinned.

"He took advantage of my handicap... Impressive..." Kyle sneered. He got up and dusted himself as Swift Judgment knocked him back down. He was using the handrail on the bridge as support when James approached him.

"Give me my deck." He ordered. Kyle cackled.

"Not today, boy." He growled as he jumped onto his D-Wheel. He threw a card back behind him as he headed back to Nexus Island. Judgment Dragon ripped through his helmet as he stood there, dumbfounded.

"I'll get my deck back..." He vowed to himself as he drove back home.

James awoke the next day with beads of sweat dripping off his face. It was horrible to think that he had lost his own deck. He may have won the duel, but his deck had been skillfully replaced. He dressed and flipped up a thin hood as he snuck outside with his face hidden. He slipped into a bookstore and purchased a few. Biographies and textbooks weren't what he normally gorged in but he decided to study for once.

"A duel isn't won by experience..." He muttered to himself as he found a secluded area in a park.

"Duel Monsters - The Evolution?" James read aloud as he tapped the cover of the book. "Synchro swarming deck... Blackwings?" He frowned later on as he continued the chapter.

"That's it! The Lightsworn aren't my only light in dueling!" He exclaimed as he jumped up with startled birds swiftly scurrying away. "I'll tame..." He began happily.

"The Shining Darkness!" He screamed.

Two hours later, his hope had run out.

"You sure I can't get a discount? Or a free one?" James begged as his Duel Pass lay on the counter.

"No!" The Dark Magician Girl working there snapped back.

"I've barely got any of these monsters... Come on!" James wailed.

"Get out!" She cried out as James fell backwards in a comical way. He dragged himself out of the shop with a bag stuffed with cards.

"Alright then... It's time to duel!" He declared as he challenged a stranger to a duel to restore his DP.

"I activate Armour Master's effect!"His opponent growled as James watched in an awestruck manner.

"Wipe that grin off your face! With this Kalut I can finish you!" James made a mental note as he was knocked back onto the road.

"Ouch." He murmured as he picked himself up. "Blackwings are awesome!" He shouted as he challenged someone else. It was unlike his usual self. With his DP back to a mandatory amount he crashed into his bed at home.

"Wow." His younger brother gasped as James fell asleep instantly.

"I don't believe it!" Sherry cried as she swiped her laptop with a card. A long white scratch was whipped onto it as she spun around and slammed into a chair. Breathing heavily, she exited the room.

"Was all my work... In vain?" She asked herself as she lay in her bed. She had helped the Signers destroy Yliaster. Yliaster's goal was achieved at the cost of their lives, but the work she had undertaken to destroy the traces of supernatural interferences in Duel Monsters... It was pointless. "I have to test this..." She decided as she turned onto her side and fell asleep.

After a while James managed to put together a standard deck. With his Duelist Pass emptied of DP he ripped through another opponent. His deck had been fine-tuned as he headed back to Nexus Island. He would search for his deck. A man with a fedora over his eyes and wearing an orange tinted tuxedo was standing at the end of the bridge. James had changed to a black blouse with streaked red that flashed as he moved. His orange trousers were hidden under a pointed black vest that he bore. His light tattered hairstyle remained the same.

"Dimmed your light yet, James? I guess you miss your deck." The man sneered. The voice was familiar, but the mention of his stolen deck angered him.

"I've tamed another light... Duel!" James called out as he whipped his dagger out and inserted it into his deck holder. Holographics flashed as it activated. The automatic shuffle began as the top five cards poked out. Sparked with anger, he swung his arm around for his Duel Disk.

"I'll start!" The other man snapped as he drew six cards. "Now James, you sure you don't recognize me?" The hidden face sneered again as the man took off his hat.

"Jake... Dome?" James uttered as the duelist began to move his cards.

"I set one monster and end my turn..." Jake announced as he placed a card on his black disk.

"My turn! I draw!" James called as he pulled out the next card in his deck. "I summon Blackwing - Shura the Black Flame! I then attack your monster." James instructed as the bird cut through the air and into the swirling portal of the set monster. The wind that Shura had made cut into James as the monster shattered.

[James - LP3200]

[Jake - LP4000]

"How did that happen?" James muttered as Jake sent his card to the graveyard.

"When Reverse Spike is destroyed by battle while it's in Defense position, the difference between the two attack powers is dealt to you as Battle Damage!" Jake explained snidely.

"What a cheat." James muttered as he activated Shura's effect. "Blizzard the Far North, appear!" A gust blew as the rings of dust became green. Shura flipped back and slide into them as it turned into four bright stars. "Synchro Summon! Blackwing - Armed Wing!" James chanted as a large beast flew out of the rings. "I end my turn." He announced.

"Alright then... I set one card and end." Jake sighed as a holographic card appeared in front of him.

"My turn! I set three cards and end." James muttered.

"Draw! I summon Explosive Drill in attack position! If it's destroyed, it destroys the card that destroyed it!" Jake shouted as an orb with a whirring drill bit appeared. "Attack!"

"Chain! Negate Attack!" James declared.

"My turn, draw! I activate Compulsory Evacuation Device! It'll send Armed Wing back to my extra deck! I then summon Blackwing - Sirroco the Dawn! I special summon Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind! I activate my trap, Surging Stream! If a card was sent to my hand this turn, I return it to where it formerly was!" James listed as he did what he said. "Then, Gale's whirlwind cuts your attack!" Gale's wings blew up a small whirlwind that surrounded Explosive Drill. "One-Turn Kill! Sirroco, bind them! Armed Wing... Attack!" The large bird was lifted up as the two other Blackwing monsters blew winds that aided him.

"Pierce!" The monster flew down, accelerated by the wind, and crashed into the small drill. A great blast occurred as the drill was destroyed. Armed Wing was blown back as the shockwave hit Jake.

"You... Bastard..." Jake grunted. James walked over to where he was kneeling. "What do you-" He began to say as he was cut off.

James' anger had been hard to contain as he kicked Jake in the gut, doubling him over, and the end of his coat slapping him. He slipped out a copy of Red Dragon Archfiend he had.

"Remember this?" He growled as the card flew through the air and cut his cheek. "Now give me back my deck." A siren snapped James' mind back to his surroundings as people gasped and whispered. The roar of a D-Wheel and it's sirens could be easily heard as James mounted Swift Judgment. Removing his dagger and inserting it into his D-Wheel as it flashed back to life the helmet formed on his head. An array of Speed Spells appeared on his left arm. He plucked out Overboost and placed it in the Duel Disk on the D-Wheel.

The feel of the wind as it whipped against you, the sunlight gently roasting your back, the energy of a Riding Duel... It was all impossible to forget.

"Gragonith, attack!" A speaker blared as a holographic screen showed a duel in Crimson Arena. James stopped to watch the duel. After a while, he concluded that it was his own deck. Using his D-Wheel as a computer to access the duel data, he grinned as he headed towards Shooting Star Elevator. As he shot up he kept an eye on the duel.

"And I'll be the next challenger!" James declared as he shot out of the ground. Skidding next to the other Duelist.

"Our current Duel King, Harrison, is being challenged by the winner of one of the greatest duels so far, James!" The MC roared as James locked gazes with Harrison.

"This is for my deck." James reminded as the two drove to the start.

"Well, it sure it fun to be using your deck... Can't wait until I beat you with it!" Harrison laughed.

"Speed World - Set on!" James shot off.

"Speed World 2 - Set on!" Harrison announced as he chased after James.

After a glance behind his shoulder James turned back and upgraded to Speed World 2. Drawing six cards as he approached the first corner he began his turn.

"I summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear and set one card!" James shouted. His voice was amplified by the arena's many capabilities as he spoke.

"It's my turn!" Harrison yelped as he picked up his next card. "In your honor, I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin! Attack him!" Jain swung it's sword at the bird. A white blade of energy was sent out as it disapeared into the portal.

"By negating your attack, it's now my turn!" James explained. "And I release my monster to advance summon Blackwing - Sirroco the Dawn! I when Special Summon BW - Gale the Whirlwind!" James called out as he brought out his two monsters. "Cut Jain's attack and destroy!" James instructed. Gale's effect activated as it attacked Jain, halving it's attack value. "And now, Sirroco!"

[Harrison - LP1200]

"You're amazing! Taking out 2800 life points in one turn!" Harrison commented as he began his turn. "But... It's time for full contact! I summon Lunima, Lightsworn Summoner! And I discard to Wulf, Lightsworn Beast to summon him!" Harrison roared as he drifted past a corner. "With Honset, Lumina destroys your Sirroco! Wulf, destroy Gale!" He commanded as the monsters battled.

[James - LP2700]

When James drew his next card, he grinned. "I summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear and Special Summon Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind!" James announced. "Tuning! Synchro Summon, Blackwing - Armed Wing!" James called out as the heavily armoured bird came out of a series of rings. James looked down at his screen and checked his Speed Counters. "I activate the Speed Spell, Overboost!" An aura formed around Swift Judgment as a great blue flame was spewed out of the pipes. Speeding far ahead of Harrison. "Speed Spell - Final Attack!" A giant version of the card appeared next to the D-Wheel as a hi-tech spaceship appeared out of the image. Attaching itself to BW - Armed Wing it was rocketed into the air.

"Finish him! Endgame Strike!" James commanded. He was brought onto the giant holographic screens as his voice echoed all over the stadium. A ramp sloping ahead of him he kicked off as smoke trailed behind him. "Attack!" He crashed beside Harrison's D-Wheel as Armed Wing shot down into Lumina. The old D-Wheel swerved into the circular side of the track as James swung around to intercept him. The frame jolted as Swift Judgment and Harrison's D-Wheel skidded to a stop. Steel Luster and another D-Wheel flew over the two. Ihaki's armoured D-Wheel was blown off to the side as it suffered a blow from the Solid Vision.

"Harrison!" The mystery D-Wheeler called out as Harrison's Duel Disk was shot out and caught by the other D-Wheeler.

"Stop!" James screamed as the D-Wheeler exited the arena. Swift Judgment bolted after him. Sliding across the glass floor outside James searched for him. Using a radar on his Duel Disk he noticed a D-Wheel off the bridges. He swerved towards it. The D-Wheeler was rushing down from the platform on what seemed to be thin air. Pulling out a random card from his bag he threw it towards where the D-Wheeler was. The card stopped mid-air, caught on something. Grinning he chased after the thief. His D-Wheel was glued to a transparent cable as he followed the D-Wheeler. Steel Luster happened to charge on over the platform as it flew through the air. A wing cut into the cable as the other D-Wheeler fell.

"Nexus Command - Return D-Wheel!" James shouted as he held onto his Duel Disk and onto the wire. He slid down what was left of it as a helicopter came to collect Swift Judgment off the broken cable. He clambered onto the back of Ihaki's D-Wheel as the three of them fell. Due to a stunt that had installed the cable in the first place they would be safe. After a thirty-minute fall.

The other D-Wheeler had long grey hair and a standard black helmet. He wore a white jumpsuit and a red vest and his D-Wheel was a normal Gamma Frame coloured orange with silver highlights.

"Duel Mode activate! 2 VS 1!" James announced as he activated his Duel Disk. The other two followed. "If you hit the ground, you take 2000 Life Point Damage! Every hit knocks you down! We also gain Speed Counters on the way down! If the duel isn't over yet, we lose 3 Speed Counters and start a Riding Duel! Pegasus League Format, 16000 Life Points, load!" James explained. He loaded his extra 60-odd cards.

"Duel!" The three announced.

"I play the Field Spell Card, Z-ONE!" Sherry announced as she stood in a room. A white light was cast over the room as she was warped into the card.

"Dr. Fudo." She inclined her head as the man with spiked black hair and white armour appeared. He had a jagged mouthplate that revolved downwards and was resting on his neck. Behind him was a curved spike with a black highlight. His armour was streaked with red. One of his blue eyes had swollen and had stretched skin that was caused by residing in the form of the entity of destiny.

"Sherry LeBlanc." Dr. Fudo acknowledged. He had once been a great researcher who had built the Momentum, a great particle generator that fed of Dueling. He had saved his son but had been killed in the Zero Reverse caused by the Momentum. He had been given new life inside Z-ONE. "So, what did you activate this again for?" He asked as he indicated the digitalized white space around them.

"Dr. Fudo, Duel Monsters has been riddled with otherworldly powers from the start. When the Signers... Tributed themselves, what happened? Was Yliaster destroyed?" Sherry asked.

"Duel Monsters will never be free of them... The Signers of the Crimson Dragon are dead, though one remains." Dr. Fudo replied.

"I thought that they were all killed!" Sherry replied shrilly.

"They are. The Crimson Dragon lives on in one person..." Fudo explained.

"Who!" Sherry asked. She was left with an image in her head. It was of a red fang. It was on a arm of a teenager with long, jagged hair. It was black with red highlights. His eyes were sharp and grey with his skin pale. It slightly resembled Dr. Fudo himself. "Yusei Fudo... And... Aki Izayoi...*" She said to herself.

[Fanshipping... Sorry.]

"I'll start!" Kyle announced. "Blackwings are aggressive, but what about if they were on a suicide mission? I activate Double Summon to bring out Flare Resonator and Quilbolt Hedgehog! Tuning! Ally of Justice Catastor, show him pain! I set three cards and end."

"Kyle, be warned... James has overcome everything so far." Ihaki noted gravely as James began his turn.

"I summon BW - Sirroco the Dawn and Special Summon Bora the Spear and Gale the Whirlwind!" The three assorted themselves onto James' field as he announced them.

"Chain! I activate DNA Transplant and Final Attack Orders!" Kyle smirked. "The more you summon, the more your cards destroyed!"

"I then activate Delta Crow - Anti Reverse!" The three birds swooped towards Kyle and an explosion was set off. As the birds returned Kyle's back row of cards had been obliterated. "And then... I special summon another two Bora the Spear!" Kyle's eyes widened as James' field of monsters grew.

"This is the end! Gale, cut! Gale attacks your Ally of Justice Catastor!" James commanded.

[KYLE - SPC-2 LP-15950]

"7100 Attack power strike! Blackwings, go all out!" James grinned.

"I activate Battle Fader's effect!" Kyle gasped. He glanced downwards. The ground was a long way off... Even onto the trampoline and into the D-Wheel it would hurt.

"My turn! I set one card and end..." Kyle muttered.

"Alright then! I start by summoning Armed Dragon LV3 and end!" Ihaki announced.

"Then it's my turn! I summon Beast King Barbaros and activate Skill Drain!"

[KYLE - SPC-4 LP 14950]

"Battle! Destroy Armed Dragon LV3!" Kyle ordered as a card flipped up on Ihaki's side of the feild.

"Waboku prevents destruction!" He explained.

"Humph... I set two cards and end."

[i]Knowing this guy, he was some plan up his sleeve...[/i] James realized as he gazed at the falling holographic projections of Kyle's set cards.

"I have only one choice! It's time to break through your defence!" James announced. [i]But... How![/i] James' shoulders sagged as he realized what had happened. Skill Drain has killed his deck. With a quick glance at Ihaki he sighed. "Just wait..." He muttered as he let his arms fall.

"Done? Good! I activate my Trap Card, Ultimate Offering! I'll then bring out Barbaros and three others! I'll tribute them to summon another Babaros! So I have three tokens." He announced. "I activate the Trap Card, Royal Decree!"

"But why would you do that?

"Because, the full power of the Beast King is unlocked with three tributes! Beast King Barbaros, destroy!"

The lion-like monster appeared in a electric portal that sent a vortex towards James. His cards were shattered along with Ihaki's as the three monsters rallied.

"No!" James screamed as the three monsters struck James.

[JAMES - SPC 0 - LP-7000]

[KYLE - SPC 6 - LP 12950]

[IHAKI - SPC 6 - LP 16000]

"It's time for a reversal! And... I set two cards." Ihaki grinned. James realized he was doomed as Kyle began his turn.

"My monsters! Destroy James!" Kyle ordered.

"I chain two cards! Mystical Space Typhoon and... Energy Transporter." Ihaki grinned. A great white wall wrapped around the monsters as their spears were fed them. The white aura around the spears shot out towards Kyle.

"I won't accept it!" He screamed as it was pierced.

[KYLE - SPC 0 - LP 3950]

"I.. I set one card." The Feel from the Solid Vision had dazed him.

"Then I'll-" James began as Kyle cut him off.

"That's..." James muttered as a grey box appeared in front of Kyle.

"Game... Over!" Kyle sobbed as he pressed the small yellow button. A great explosion erupted as James was knocked out of course from the landing pad. Ihaki suffered the same fate as Kyle expertly steered down.

_If feel knocked me out here..._ James thought as a schema appeared. _Then I'll ride the wind!_

"I summon BW - Blizzard the Far North!" A wind blew as the bird appeared. After summoning an army of monsters James could slowly steer. Once he was over the pad he grinned. "Everyone! Attack him!"

Striking his back the Feel pushed him away as James rocketed past him. He began to flip backwards as he crashed into the trampoline.

Yelping his shoulder was pushed out of his skin and touched his through. His head was bloodstained and he had been knocked out instantly.

Ihaki landed gracefully beside him. He winced at the pain in his feet as he stumbled towards James.

Kyle was sprawled out on a building several feet away. His own trap had killed him.

"That idiot!" A teenager shouted suddenly. He had a crown of vivid yellow hair with large green eyes. He had a long trailing coat, a brilliant white with a faded blue inside, and bright jeans. He had two white metal bracelets and large earings shaped as an 'A'. He had a Duel Coat on, a hybrid model, with V-shaped blades tucked on his coat. "Out of everything, challenging them to a Skydive battle..." He ranted. "And then killing himself with Self-Destruct Button..." He raised his head at the sound of a D-Wheel.

"Are you Atlas?" A voice asked.

[That was Sherry BTW.]


End file.
